


Risk for Reward

by miss_stark, shabam1129



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, King Howard, Knight Natasha, Knight Steve, M/M, Prince Tony - Freeform, Prince/Knight, Queen Maria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_stark/pseuds/miss_stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabam1129/pseuds/shabam1129
Summary: This story is for Dohpne and the prompt is:Tony is a damsel in distress locked in a tower and Steve, the knight, has to go and rescue him.Initially, this was going to be a oneshot but given miss_stark's and my detailed nature, it's gone on longer than expected :')Tags will be updated as they appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



Howard and Maria Stark’s son was born on a rainy day in May. The King and Queen were overjoyed. Not only did they have a healthy son, but Queen Maria had survived the dangers of labor. Things were good until the boy’s tenth birthday. When the clock hit midnight, a bright blue light burst through the castle and when the King rushed to check on his son, he found him sitting in bed crying, with an iridescent blue glow coming from the center of his chest. It was King Howard’s worst fear, his son had been cursed with magic. Magic has run in the Stark bloodline for centuries but Howard had been lucky enough to be given the elusive and well known power of a silver tongue. Even though it is well known, Howard’s particular magic leaves behind no trace. Given that his powers cannot be seen with the naked eye, Howard was spared the prosecution that comes with obtaining magic. His son had not been so lucky. 

 

Seeing no other option than to hide his son from the public eye, Howard had a tower built and placed his son inside. With seemingly no way to keep his son safe from others and himself, monsters stand guard outside and the hallways are enchanted to react with the light that glows in Tony. The Prince wouldn’t be able to go far before the enchantment the King had put in place sent the Prince right back into his chamber in the tower. Forever trapped and forever safe from the cruel unforgiving world.

 

The Prince has remained there for 10 years of his life and he hasn’t seen or talked to anybody with the exception of his father. Once a month, the King makes a secret excursion to the tower in order to give Tony supplies. Every month for the last 10 years the same few words have come out of Tony’s mouth.

 

“When can I go home?” And every month for the past 10 years, Howard has said the same thing.

 

“When the world is safe for someone as special as you.”

 

The King would spend two days and one night with his son to made sure that he knew he was loved. Though the King’s heart was in the right place, his actions were misguided and desperate. He had seen what people did to magic folk and he would never let his son burn. To quell his guilt, he filled the boy’s tower with knowledge from every realm, both magic and non-magic alike. 

 

“You don’t need to see the world to experience it. The whole world is bound in these books my son.” It did wonders to calm the raging fountain of guilt that was festering in Howard, but it did nothing to calm Tony’s curious mind. Tony longed for the experience of going outside and seeing the people he’s read so much about. Tony resorted to befriending the monsters Howard had created to protect him inside the tower. He even tried to trick them in letting him go outside of the tower. 

 

Howard knew that Tony had found how to break the spell but he needed to get to one of the seals outside to really be released from the tower. Much like himself, Tony was very bright. Howard had anticipated this and made 6 separate spells in the journey to the tower in order to keep curious people out. Howard also enacted two spells within the tower to keep Tony from leaving. With Tony’s knowledge at that point, he’d only had basic thoughts on how to break the first one.

 

The last visit had not gone well. Howard was ageing and he was growing tired of the trips. His son grew tired of being locked away even faster.

 

“I WANT TO SEE THE WORLD! I’m tired of being here! I’m tired of being alone!”

 

“You have to!! The world just doesn’t understand what you can do yet. I don’t want you to get hurt and while you’re here, you can’t.”  

 

“I’ve been here for 10 years! The world doesn’t have to know! I won’t tell! Just let me out! Let me come home so that I can see my mother and feel the sun on my skin! I’m beyond tired of living in your captivity!”

 

“I’m sorry son, this is the way it has to be. I wish I could help you understand. But I will not risk your health and safety. I’ve seen children younger than you die wrapped in flames because they showed hints of magic You will not be one of them,” 

 

“Yeah?! Well I’m not a child anymore! This coming May, I’m going to be turning 20! There’s no longer a reason for me to be trapped in here.”

 

“I have said my piece my son. I have nothing more to say, I shall see you in thirty days.” 

 

“Don’t even come back! If I can’t go outside, I don’t want to see you anymore. I HATE YOU!” 

 

The King’s old heart broke from the pain he felt from his son’s words but he he did not waver or turn back to look at him. There’s no point in arguing with someone just as stubborn as he is. Howard mounted his horse and set pace to return to his kingdom. He was only a mile away from the kingdom gates when a bandit spotted the crest on his cloak. Defenseless, weak and emotionally distraught, Howard was gravely wounded.

Queen Maria was so heart broken that she could not stop her tears as she sat by her husband's dead body. She wept for her now dead husband and her lost son. Howard had told her that Tony was safe that he had been caring for their son but now with his death, how was she ever going to get him back.

 

After his body and soul had been placed to rest in the funeral pyre, Maria moved towards Howard’s study with the intention to mourn her husband. Very quickly, madness took over and she began to tear apart her late husband's study. There had to be a trace of her child. Her boy could not be left to rot. 

 

She turned and tore apart every inch of the place until she couldn’t move anymore. Hope had all but left the Queen as she sat crumpled on the floor. She was ready to give up and leave but something caught her eye. In the very corner of the study, underneath many large tomes, there sat a familiar book. This book was one that Howard read Tony every night and when she finally had it in her hands, she opened it to see that the once bright and colorful pages had been replaced with rough sketches of a map. 

 

The map was marked marked with six key points, each once stated a different obstacle that would hinder anyone thinking of bringing Tony back to the kingdom. They were as follows: sirens in the black river, ogres, treacherous stormy mountains, a crocodile infested swamp, a haunted forest, and a dragon that is stationed in front of the castle. 

 

Finding this map was all of the ambition Maria needed to find her son. She sent out word to find the best knight possible to complete the daunting task of retrieving her lost son. She was unwilling to pick someone who wouldn’t be up for the task. After asking a trusted member of the high council who would be suitable for such a task, she received her answer.

 

The Queen walked to the training grounds with Sir Coulson so that he could point out the knight he thought would be qualified for the task at hand. 

 

“You’re really getting sloppy with that shield Rogers. I know that you’ve just been knighted but I think it’s about time I show you how to really use it.”

 

“No wait! Nat-” As Natasha advances on Steve, Sir Coulson clears his throat.

 

“You should both be more aware of your surroundings. The Queen has come to pay her knights a visit.”

 

Startled at Coulson’s voice, Steve trips on his own feet as his spins around to face the owner of the voice. He hastily scrambles back and takes a knee before the Queen. Natasha follows suit next to him so that both knights are resting with their heads bowed and a fist to their hearts. 

 

“Your majesty. Thank you for gracing us with your presence. I’m deeply sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you for your condolences brave knight. Coulson has given word to me that you are one of the best knights for the task I have at hand.” Steve’s head whips up and follows to Queen’s gaze to Natasha’s bowed head. 

 

Queen Maria wasn’t surprised that Coulson had a woman in mind. The women of this land are fierce fighters but she was still nervous to entrust such a mission to anyone. The way this particular knight was fighting the blonde man shows that she has great skill as a fighter and a razor sharp mind. 

 

“I must say I was very impressed with the small squabble you two were having. I do wish Coulson had not made you stop on my behalf.” She said as the knight with bright red hair looked up at her with calm green eyes ready to accept whatever mission Queen Maria had in mind. 

 

Coulson cleared his throat and then gestured towards the blonde knight whose brows were drawn in a furrow. “Your majesty, I was actually referring to the knight on your left.”

 

“Why he’s practically a boy.” The Queen said taking in the youth in the blonde's face. He looked so young that she was nearly positive that Howard had just knighted this boy a fortnight ago. “You can not be serious Sir Coulson,” she said looking back at the baby-faced knight. 

 

Steve fought back a hot blush on his face to no avail and Natasha choked back a laugh at the Queen's words. He wanted to elbow her in the side but given the audience, he’d probably pay for it. 

 

“You can not be serious about this. If it wasn’t for the fact that you are needed here I’d be sending you.” She said as she looked back at Coulson, still incredulous that he wanted to put the faith of her son in this man’s, no boy’s hands. 

 

“Your majesty, despite this knight’s youthful appearance, he is actually quite skilled in quick response and critical thinking. Given the urgency of the task at hand, I have chosen the most suitable knight for the job.

 

“My Queen. Do not let the friendly sparring session between Sir Rogers and I put doubt in your mind as to his skill as a knight. He is a great fighter just like the rest of the knights at your service. I have trusted my life to his hands on many occasions and as you can see, he has not failed me, even once.” 

 

Maria studies the knight’s face for a few long seconds and his face slowly but surely starts to change; bringing out memories she had put away safe inside her heart. “I only knew one woman by the surname of Rogers. Her boy was very sickly,” she said slowly remembering the small boy with an awful cough and a trembling frame.

 

“Your majesty, you must be referring to my mother. She used to be your handmaiden. Her name was Sara Rogers I do not know if you remember her.”  

 

“Of course I remember her,” She said a bit defensively. Sara had been her lady in waiting since they were both very young and she had loved her a great deal. When she passed away it had broken the Queen’s heart “And I remember you. You were very sick. How is it that you are so...” 

 

“Healthy? It was my mother. She gave me a special medicine that she obtained from a kind traveler.” Steve said slowly as the Queen indicated them both to rise from their knees. 

 

“Alright Sir Rogers, I entrust this task to you. Please locate and bring back my son.”

 

“It it my honor to take such a mission from you my Queen.” As the knight utters these words, he returns to his former position and looks up at the Queen. “I will bring your son back to this kingdom and back to you.”

 

The Queen gestures towards Coulson and he hands the map to Sir Rogers. “There are some trials and tasks to go through the get there and back. Please make sure you and my son remain safe.”

 

“Thank you your majesty I will set off for this mission at dusk.

 

When the Queen left with Coulson, Steve turned to Natasha “Thank you for…” 

 

“Bite me Rogers. I still kicked your ass earlier,” she said with a snort. She shoved him and Steve laughed, “Quit fuck’n around. You have a mission to get ready for.”

  
“Yes Ma’am!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been too long for this one as well. Enjoy!!

“Ok, ok I can do this.” Pacing around the room, Steve frantically throws things into a satchel. “Nat has told me about missions that she’s been on...it shouldn’t be that hard.” Looking outside, Steve watches the sun begin to set. “Shit...now or never.” Taking the map out, he glances at the first obstacle. “Sirens. That’s alright, I can totally handle a Siren.”

 

“Of course you can Rogers.” Spinning around to face the voice, Steve sees Nat leaning against his door frame. “Don’t worry I’m not here to give you any tips. I just want to say good luck and don’t die.”

 

“Wow thanks Nat, I’ve never been so enthused to go on a life-threatening mission.”

 

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.” She said with a grin on her face, “I didn’t think you’d be so pissy with getting such a good quest.” 

 

“Pissy? Damn Nat, you’re doing a fantastic job at helping me,” he said rolling his eyes as he wrapped up his provisions to stuff them in his bag. “You know if I get this right, they’ll might make me Captain and you’ll have to take orders from me,” he teased.

 

“Oh please Rogers, there’s no way that I’d ever take orders from you.” She crossed her arms and walked into the room. Despite her tone and blocked off posture, she straightened his clothes and tucked a small vial into his satchel. “This is for later.”

 

Steve looked at the bright blue liquid and raised a brow and she shrugged, “you never know what’s in the forest ok? You gotta be safe. I asked Banner to whip something up, you need a drop or less and it should protect you from a variety of things. We don’t need you dying in there,” she said. “Come back safe ok? I won’t be able to stand James saying how I killed his best friend.” 

 

There was no emotion in her voice, she was trained far better than to let something like her voice let her concern slip through but the sentiment was still there. “I’ll be safe, you take care of that bone head, ok?” 

 

“Will do Nat. I promise.” Together they both walked to the gate at the entrance of the kingdom. The Queen was there to see Steve off personally. 

 

“Safe travels and a fast return Sir Rogers.” She bowed her head very slightly and Steve took a knee in front of her.

 

“I promise to return your son to you safe and sound.” He looked towards the horizon and set foot outside the gates. Only six tasks, how hard could this be?

 

************************************************************************************************************

The prince had regretted every single one of the words he had spoken to his father the day he left. It wasn’t like this was the first time they had a fight, far from it, but this time he felt a knot in his stomach over it.  

 

Tony was worried. His dad usually would have sent a raven already to ask whether or not he needed anything so he could start prepping the provisions. He’d tell tony about the latest books that had arrived to the kingdom and to start sorting out the ones he was done with so he could take them back. 

 

No matter how many times they fought, his father would always send a raven every fortnight to make sure he was ok. Sometimes sooner when the fight was as bad as the one they had. A really bad fight, and the King would send one as soon as he arrived to the kingdom or when he was passing by one of the small towns. This time he hadn’t and Tony had a bad feeling about his father's journey and there was nothing he could do about it except sit in his tower watching leaves fall out of the trees around him. 

Tony started scavenging through all of the stacks and stacks of books he had in his room until he found a book he’d been hiding away from his father. It was a spellbook that had slipped in on one of his dad’s book hauls. It was made out of a muted red leather and dull gold embellishments. It wasn’t thick it was probably one of the thinnest books he had and it worked to his favor because he could wedge it behind anything to hide it away. When he finally found the book lodged behind one of the bookshelves, he started flipping through it until he found a spell he had only used a handful of times before. It was simple and he saw no harm in wanting to see beyond the seemingly never ending forest that surrounded him.

 

It was a simple water spell with a small incantation. The prince spilled all the fruit out of a bowl and filled it with fresh water all the way up the the brim and started to recite the words in the book. 

  
  


_ “Quid ultra aquæ mihi oculis meis videre. ostende mihi… Kind Howard Stark.”  _

_ “Water show me beyond what my gaze can see. Show me … King Howard Stark.” _

 

Tony put every ounce of his will into the words, he said them over and over again but nothing happened. Howard wasn’t there, nor his cape or crown of voice. Not a trace of him, he started to think maybe it was his fault, maybe his magic wasn’t working. 

 

_ “Quid ultra aquæ mihi oculis meis videre. ostende mihi… Queen Maria Stark.”  _

_ “Water show me beyond what my gaze can see. Show me … Queen Maria Stark.”  _

 

He felt warmth bloom in him and the constant glow at the center of his chest started to glow a little brighter as the water rippled and the image of his crying mother started to take form on it. “Oh Howard…” she sobbed into her hands, her long hair wasn’t pinned up and it was tumbling over her shoulders on to her lap and her crown was discarded with little regard on the floor. “How could you let this happen, If you would have just brought him home you’d both be here with me… I… I wouldn’t be alone…” she sobbed out.

 

The young prince felt his knees give out under him his and tears fill his eyes. His father was dead. He was dead and it was all his fault. If only he hadn’t turned him away like he did. If he hadn’t been so cruel to his father he wouldn’t have left so soon. He’d be here alive and well.

 

Tony spent hours crying. When he finally managed to control his tears and pick himself off the ground, the sun had gone down and it was cold. The forest suddenly seemed far more empty and dark than it had the night before. He glanced at the bowl with water and wiped his tears. He needed to get out of this tower. His mother needed him, Howard had wanted him to live his life away in hiding but that was no longer an option. He had to make his way out of the tower or die in it when his rations started to run low. 

  
He pulled a hooded cape from his chest of clothes. He also packed some rations, water, a dagger and his spell book. He needed to find his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback is always appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. :)


End file.
